Ménage à Trois
by Melissa Treglia
Summary: "'Oh, Nicolas,' Janette purred. 'I think your lovely human is feeling left out, non'" Written for PB9 in 2010. Natalie catches Nick and Janette in a compromising position, and then joins in the fun. Prompt was: "Janette/Nick/Natalie, freedom, turtleneck, Raven".


**Ménage à Trois**

by Melissa Treglia

Nick, for all his worldly wisdom and great age, was forever a creature of habit. When he wasn't at his warehouse-loft home or at the precinct, he could nearly always be found at the Raven. He spent half his life in Toronto there, and he hadn't been as circumspect about it as he'd originally thought.

Natalie's irritation at him had flared, and she had entered the Gothic nightclub - presumably to give him a piece of her mind. When she inquired on his whereabouts to the bartender, the man pointed to the club's back rooms.

She had found him there with Janette. The French vampiress was completely nude, her pale thin back turned towards Natalie. She couldn't see much of Nick, as he was lying supine with Janette straddling him. But his large strong hands - which were one of the physical things about him she'd always admired - were locked into position at Janette's hips.

Janette was riding him, which gave her brief glimpses of the one body part he'd never exposed to Natalie before - his cock, which was thick and strong like the rest of him. She gave an involuntary gasp of admiration.

From the reaction Natalie got, it might as well have been a gunshot firing off. Janette's upper body whipped around to stare at her, her eyes a hungry gold. And Nick brought himself up into a semi-seated position - no easy task given the woman on top of him - and also stared at her, his eyes molten.

His voice was rough when he breathed, "Natalie..."

"I-I... I shouldn't have come here," she stammered in response, mortified beyond all reason. The heat of a blush flared into her face, and she stepped back towards the curtain she'd passed through.

There was a blur of motion. Quite suddenly, Nick was behind her, arms braced around her waist. And Janette was standing before her.

"Oh, Nicolas," Janette purred. "I think your lovely human is feeling left out, non?" She gave a mock pout and lifted her hand to Natalie's chin. Long delicate fingers traced the mortal's jawline and then deviated to her tender throat. "Aren't you, dear Natalie?"

Nick might as well have been an oak tree and his arms logging chains for what little movement Natalie was permitted in his embrace. "Maybe I should do something about that," he remarked, his voice a dangerous and sensual growl. Natalie was now all too aware of his erection pressing against her backside, its hardness seeming to reach out for her.

Natalie felt weak in the knees at being so tantalizingly close to him. She desperately wanted that impressive length of flesh prodding her clothed derrière inside her, and no longer cared whether or not she'd be getting Janette's "sloppy seconds". Hell, she was turned on by walking in on them more than she dared admit.

"We should do something about it," Janette replied, primly correcting him. But her eyes held a devilish gleam.

The protest that rose in Natalie's throat died upon her lips, as Nick steered her just a few feet away from the entrance and further into the room. Janette followed and then, when a semi-private arrangement was assured, Janette lifted hands once again. This time, after caressing what little exposed flesh Natalie offered in her sensible top, she began to unbutton the human's blouse.

Natalie murmured in vague protest, but that one also died. This time, however, it was because Janette had pressed her red, red lips to Natalie's. Natalie had never kissed another woman before, and was shocked at the intense spike of arousal it gave her. She moaned softly against Janette's mouth as the other woman's cool hands freed her breasts - which suddenly felt too confined - from the prison of the white cotton bra they were trapped in.

Those cool hands continued to roam the mortal's body with lips following, freeing her of the strictures of her clothing. Nick obligingly rearranged the manner in which he held Natalie captive, in perfect sync with Janette's portion of the work. Almost as if they had planned it all along and had been waiting for an opportunity to present itself.

Janette was now kneeling before her, lovingly removing the nondescript pumps from Natalie's feet. Her hands slowly slid up Natalie's legs, up her thighs and into her skirt, pulling down the stockings Natalie wore and depositing them on the floor as well.

The hands returned again underneath Natalie's skirt. Cold fingers moved the crotch of damp panties to stroke the soft flesh beneath. Natalie gave a tortured moan, and was gratified when those fingers finally plunged within.

Natalie's head went back against Nick's broad shoulder, a low keening erupting from her throat. She gasped loudly when Janette's lips followed there as well, and more desperate noises when Janette's tongue seemed to know exactly what to do.

She vaguely felt Nick's arms loosen around her, until one hand was against a hip to keep her on her feet. His other hand, now freed from the need of restraining the hapless human, wandered into the back of her skirt and pulled down the back of her panties.

Janette, sensing what her brother/lover intended, moved back from her attentions to Natalie's wet core and pulled the panties down and away. The skirt quickly followed, leaving Natalie gloriously naked.

Nick's hand moved to caress her tight ass, then wandered inside the crack. A finger gently made its way up the hole, so delicately Natalie herself didn't notice at first... until another finger was added. Then another. She felt a brief, distant twinge of pain, but that was all. She was lost in the feelings of pleasure that these two seductive beings were inspiring in her.

Gently, he placed the tip of his cock against her tight asshole. Then, when no resistance was given, he slowly entered her. He was still slick with Janette's juices, and he eased into Natalie's lovely ass to the hilt, a wicked grin on his face when he heard the girl's moan of pleasure.

Natalie's hand reached up to desperately grasp at Nick's hair, her head tilted back to force him into a hot, breathless kiss. Her other hand was behind Janette's head, kneading the scalp and encouraging the sweet torture the other woman provided.

Nick began to thrust, slowly at first... then gaining a freight train's worth of momentum, until Natalie thought she would die from the ecstasy. Janette began the next phase of her sensual assault in earnest; fingers, tongue and teeth probing, exploring, nipping at sensitive, vulnerable flesh.

Natalie threw her head back against Nick's shoulder again, this time screaming out the intensity of her pleasure as her orgasm hammered home. Janette lapped up Natalie's come with the eagerness of a kitten given fresh milk, and Nick's fangs plunged into her pliant throat. Her ass ached from his wanton intrusion, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the incredible feeling of fullness as his come flooded inside her.

She collapsed back against him, no longer having the strength to stand on her own. His cock slipped from her ass, still as firm as steel. Janette too backed away, as Nick lovingly lifted Natalie into his arms and carried her over to a waiting chaise lounge that was big enough for all three of them. She vaguely wondered why she hadn't noticed it before, but realized it didn't really matter.

The three of them arranged themselves comfortably, bodies coiled together.

"Now, I see why you spend so much time here," Natalie murmured.

Nick's soft chuckle echoed in her ears as sleep began to claim her. Her last thought before blissful unconsciousness was that she'd have to invest in more turtlenecks for such occasions.

_*Fin*_


End file.
